A wide variety of electrically-powered appliances are known to draw electrical current, using electrical power, even when “switched off,” meaning that the appliance is placed in a relatively inactive and unused state by the user, usually by pushing a “power” button or switching a power switch to an “off” position. (These buttons are often labeled with the symbol; , or a similar symbol.) The power consumed by appliances that are “switched off,” known as power “leakage,” is a matter of growing public concern because the associated unnecessary use of power is tremendously wasteful of economic resources, especially in the aggregate, and contributes to the creation of atmospheric pollution associated with the production of the wasted power at plants that expel pollution, including greenhouse gasses. See generally California Energy Commission, report available at http://www.consumerenergycenter.org/homeandwork/homes/inside/appliances/small.h tml.; see also http://www.energyrating.gov.au/library/pubs/cop5-leaking.pdf.
The problem of leakage has been address through “Smart Switches” built into, or retrofitted to, individual appliances, such that an appliance draws little or no current upon pressing a power button, or flipping a power switch. See generally http://www.energyrating.gov.au/library/pubs/cop5-leaking.pdf. Similarly, one may simply unplug an appliance, or switch off a “hard switch” which totally breaks an electric circuit, preventing further leakage. Another technology addresses the problem of leakage by enabling the electrical utility company to control outlets at each and all homes of the individual consumer, to reduce their “draw” at critical times of power shortage. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,695, “System, Apparatus and Method for Energy Distribution Monitoring and Control and Information Transmission.” Yet another technology addresses leakage through a “smart” power strip, with one or more outlets designated as “control,” “master” or “hot,” which is constantly powered, but also monitored for current usage, and other “slave” outlets on the strip that are switched off when an appliance attached to the “control” outlet is “turned off.” That techology is intended for systems, such as a computer, computer screen, computer-associated printer, etc., where the consumer may wish for all associated devices to be switched off at once, when the computer, for example, is switched off.
Some Disadvantages of Conventional Technologies
The latter technology discussed above does not address the problem of leakage from the “control,”/“master”/“hot” appliance, which will still draw power while the associated peripheral appliances are switched off. Similarly, that technology does not apply to devices that are individually turned on and off because the consumer does not wish to necessarily associate their use and disuse with some other “master” or “control” appliance. In addition, such Smart Switches integrated in newer appliances address the problem of leakage on an ongoing basis, but do not address the problem of leakage in the vast majority of existing appliances. Although a consumer may always unplug or otherwise manually break the circuit, as with a finger-actuated power strip switch, that solution requires perpetual consideration and perseverance on the part of the individual consumer. In practice, the vast majority of individual consumers leave their appliances plugged in, and leaking power, even when aware of the problem of leakage.